


“Twists in sobriety”, drabbles 6

by AzureAngel2



Series: Twists in sobriety, a drabbles series around my OC Nagina & the SW people around her [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: “Who is who”:26. Dream= Somebody from the war office tells Nagina that her husband Barin died (21 BBY).27. Stars= Baby Krennic gazes at the night sky of Chandrilla with his baby sitter Nagina (53 BBY).28. Barricade = Lor San Tekka visits his home planet Jedha right after his fiancé Nagina is gone to Chandrilla (19 BBY).29. Rain= The Emperor, a heavily injured Sith apprentice at his side, misses his one and only niece Nagina (19 BBY).30. Home= Darth Vader, freshly anointed Sith lord, would like to have his revenge on a certain kindergarten teacher (19 BBY).





	“Twists in sobriety”, drabbles 6

**26\. Dream**

Working for the war ministry in such times is not a **dream** job. The woman in front of you shows all the signs of a great trauma.

“You are very much mistaken,” she says, her voice forcefully cheerful. “My husband was not on that flight.”

Wearily, you gaze at her. “Mistress Samye, there is DNA proof that...”

“Barin was on another ship, I am sure of it.”

It will take some time for the truth to kick in, it usually does.

The Separatists have a lot to answer for these days. All in all Clone Wars produce thousands of dead.

 

 

**27\. Stars**

Nagina takes you out of your cradle. “You can't sleep either, can you?” she asks.

Holding you ever so gently, she walks towards the window with you.

“Look, Orson!” she says. “The **stars**.”

And then you gaze at them for the first time ever.

You stretch out your arms, keen on touching the blinking lights above.

“Are they not beautiful?” she sighs.

That they are.

You swear to yourself that one of them will be yours one day. A death star. You will make it collapse on your parents. Then Nagina will take care of you. Forever.

You start smiling.

 

 

**28\. Barricade**

You look at the **barricade** s, every single one of them.

The battle field that used to be the main square of NiJedha reminds you of latest Coruscanti scenes you witnessed.

You sigh deeply.

The woman you loved had little time to warn the religious community of Jedha. But many heeded her words and fought. For the holy kyber crystals, for all that is good and decent in a galaxy that has gone mad.

“What about the Guardians of the Whills?” you ask an old friend of yours cowering next to you.

“Either dead or heavily wounded, Lor. Losing their faith.”

 

 

**29\. Rain**

The **rain** clashes down on the broken body of the man that you had great plans for. He has managed to end up as a badly fried Nerf steak.

The latest events have not turned out as you had planned them.

The remains of Master Windu's body could not be found.

Master Yoda has vanished from the radar and so has Master Kenobi.

Valuable items are missing from the Jedi temple.

Not all clone troopers executed order 66 without question.

With a sour face you walk through the rain.

At least Nagina is safe on Lothal now. What a relief!

 

 

**30\. Home**

The dark side of the Force is your new **home** now. The only place that you can turn to for shelter.

Padmé is no more. Nor is the child.

The child.

You stare out into the depths of space.

Only hate can keep you going.

Under your mask, you press your lips together.

Pain spreads.

You should go find that silly kindergarten teacher that annoyed you at the Galaxies Opera House before. Surely, she does not have your master's regards any more now.

You imagine all you could make that bantha cow feel of the dark side.

A smile spreads.

**Author's Note:**

> “Who is who”:
> 
> 26\. Dream= Somebody from the war office tells Nagina that her husband Barin died (21 BBY).
> 
> 27\. Stars= Baby Krennic gazes at the night sky of Chandrilla with his baby sitter Nagina (53 BBY).
> 
> 28\. Barricade = Lor San Tekka visits his home planet Jedha right after his fiancé Nagina is gone to Chandrilla (19 BBY).
> 
> 29\. Rain= The Emperor, a heavily injured Sith apprentice at his side, misses his one and only niece Nagina (19 BBY).
> 
> 30\. Home= Darth Vader, freshly anointed Sith lord, would like to have his revenge on a certain kindergarten teacher (19 BBY).


End file.
